


Loss

by dankou



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Fenris/Hawke, Inquisitor Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankou/pseuds/dankou
Summary: Inquisitor Carver and company return back to Skyhold after 'Here Lies The Abyss' and Carver confronts Hawke about his readiness to sacrifice himself.





	Loss

“First, you tell me to stay and now, you’re avoiding me! You pick a fine time to brood!” Hawke yelled sternly from the other side of the room.

Carver silently sat sharpening the blade of one of his knives with little care for the amount of force he was applying. Xavier was losing his patience. He knew his brother had been through a lot recently - he was _there,_ but Carver had never given him the cold shoulder. Not like this, anyway. Hawke gritted his teeth, stormed over to him and threw the knife out of his hand. Carver stood abruptly with a threatening glare before turning to retrieve the knife. Before he could, however, Hawke grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him to a stop.

“What is your problem?!” the elder exclaimed.

“What is _your_ problem?!” the brother echoed, yanking his arm from Hawke’s grasp. There was an unnerving silence before Carver continued, his voice quieter, “Aren’t you tired?”

Xavier hesitated for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you tired of losing people?” Carver’s gaze was fixed upon him. Hawke said nothing. “You would’ve thought after everything we’ve been through you’d know when to stop. You only fucking think of yourself!”

Xavier opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a now pacing Carver. “You were going to throw your life away and play the fucking hero once again, and everyone left behind had to just be okay with that? You’re so fucking selfish, d’ya know that?”

Hawke folded his arms firmly across his chest. “So apparently protecting _you_ is selfish?”

“Yes, it is!” he spoke, raising his voice. He was now stood face-to-face with his brother, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. “Did you even think about how we felt about this? You didn’t even tell your own damn boyfriend you were leaving! Did you stop to think how he’d feel about you disappearing out of nowhere only to get a letter saying you were dead? Or about how Varric would feel about having brought your ass here in the first place? Or…” Carver’s posture grew less tense and his voice fell small, “…or _me?”_

A feeling of guilt began to whirl in Xavier’s chest. He hadn’t even considered…

“We’ve lost so much. Our home… Mother, father… Bethany…” there was a break in his voice as he tried so hard not to let himself cry, “If I lost you too, I…” But his efforts were in vain.

As Carver broke, Xavier pulled him into a tight hug. Carver’s arms locked around him as he sobbed. Hawke had never seen him like this. It was painful. He figured after so many years of everything piling up he just couldn’t stay strong anymore.

“I didn’t ask for this bloody mark! I didn’t ask for anyone to die for me…”

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote to accompany a fanart I drew for this AU (the image shown at the end).  
> Support me on tumblr by reblogging! ♥ http://dankou.tumblr.com/post/158313027157/the-brothers-hawke-part-of-the-inquisitor-carver 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
